The Clinical Core is a pivotal complement of the proposed ADCC. This Core will serve as resource for University investigators in need of specific populations of AD patients and controls. Specific Aim 1 will make available to institutional researchers well characterized AD patients. All patients initially recruited will only be mildly demented (i.e., Mini- Mental State Scores > 20), will have all other treatable and nontreatable forms of dementia other than AD eliminated by careful evaluation, and will undergo consensus diagnosis. Fifty patients per year will be recruited with annual longitudinal evaluation planned. Specific Aim 2 will further define the behavioral disturbances associated with AD, by longitudinally evaluating those patients recruited in Specific Aim 1 and recruiting a group of severely disturbed AD patients residing in our state mental hospital. Specific Aim 3 will make available to institutional researchers a well characterized group of elderly normal Black individuals (i.e., 25/year). Specific Aim 4 will document clinical diagnoses and assist in acquiring tissue for the Neuropathology Core by attempting to obtain autopsies on all patients followed in the Clinical Core. Specific Aim 5 will provide data management and biostatistical services. A central data file will be developed on all patients and maintained on computer so that patient status and participation in research projects can be ascertained. Biostatistical services will also be provided to all ADCC investigators.